1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method of a laminate, a laminate produced by the production method, and a polarizing plate and an image display device each using the laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antireflection film is used for various image display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), electroluminescence display (ELD) and cathode ray tube display (CRT).
A method for forming the antireflection film by coating has been proposed. For example, in a scratch-resistant antiglare film, as means for ensuring scratch resistance, there has been proposed a film obtained by a method of finger-touch drying or half-curing a coating film coated on a support, thereby providing a semicured state, and after further stacking a coating film on the semicured coating film, simultaneously curing two coating film layers (see, Japanese Patent 3,314,965). The scratch resistance is improved by this technique but is not yet satisfied. Moreover, the coating film in the finger-touch dried or half-cured state is soft in the film hardness and is readily scratched during the handling. Also, for forming a multilayer film, the coating step needs to be performed multiple times and the productivity may decrease.